


Sympathy for the Devil

by EatThemRoughly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon!OC, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatThemRoughly/pseuds/EatThemRoughly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My OC Kit Devore/Crowley</p>
<p>Kit is an artist and died in a dumb accident. She goes to hell. There she finds out that she is a 'Case 88', which basically means that she came into hell as a demon and doesn't need to get turned into one. Crowley wants her to be his successor in the crossroads business. The only problem is, that she is slowly evolving a crush on her boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please allow me to introduce myself

Chapter 1: **Please allow me to introduce myself**

 

 

 

  
  


Death is something mysterious-to most of us. When I was alive I didn't really care about it. I didn't even think about it. The thought that someday I was going to be just, you know, gone was surreal to me. I lived a rock'n'roll livestyle without being a rockstar or even being rich. I was - I am an artist. Complete package: No money, no food, just alcohol, coffee and cigarettes. My flat was-let's just say simple. A bed, a computer, some old movies, some old LP's that's it. I didn't even have a fridge to be honest. I passed my days with painting my usual motive, which was ravens, and drinking so much coffee, that I didn't sleep in days. This livestyle reflects pretty well what I looked, look like: dark circles, heavy eyelids blah blah blah. But let's move on to the more important tasks: My death. It was a normal, boring night. For explanation: I was not really a daytime person, i rarely was awake when it was not at least 8 pm. So, as I said it was a boring night and I was drawing a raven, with red absinthe this time. Yes I draw with alcohol. I had about 6 mugs of coffee and I don't know how many glasses of alcohol. I was nearly done when I suddenly heard a weird noise out of the bathroom. I stumbled over my paintings towards the noise, entered the bathroom and saw... nothing. So I tried to turn around and walk back when suddenly-bam boom pow- I fell over my blow dryer cable. If I weren't already dead I would kill myself again for the stupidity of my death. I bumped my head against the sink and: blacked out. You know I never believed in god, I never went to church, I thought after life would be, like, nothing. Just blackness. Well let's just say this: I was wrong.

 

I was woken up by... elevator music. At least I thought it was something like that. Not my type, it was some classic music. Mozart whatever. I stood in a line. In front of me were thousands of people and behind me, same thing. I was standing in a waiting queue.I looked to my long slim fingers: I held a ticket in my hand. I turned it and ' N. 650666' was written on it. 'You gotta be kidding me.', I said out loud,'Am I in hell or what. What kind of sick joke is that? Hell is waiting in a queue? I at least want to be tortured! Hello? Anyone?' But noone seemed to even notice my attempts of being heard. That was just too stupid and worthless to me. I stepped out of the line and walked to the front of the queue. There stood a tall, skinny woman with blonde hair who took the tickets of the people. After she did that they just went back to the end of the line. " Hey, Miss. Could you please explain to me, what the hell-no pun intended- is going on here? Why am I standing in a freaking line waiting for nothing. This is pointless. Wait did I... Am I dead. Oh for fucks sake. I'm really in hell... Where's the pit, the hellfire huh??', I nearly screamed in the end and the woman looked at me in a strange way:' This is... unusual. Your name Miss?', she asked with a pure, high pitched voice. " Kit. Kit Devore. So, what about an explanation?' , I answered. 'Well, you are not supposed to be aware of yourself in the first place... You are indeed in hell. Another point of what you shouldn't be aware of. This is strange... I'll take you to the boss, he'll know what's going on. Follow me.', she said and started walking towards a floor I hadn't noticed before. " Oh how funny. I'm going to talk to satan himself. What a pleasure.', I said in a sarcastic tone but did as I was told and followed the woman.

 

The floor lead to a big wooden door with golden doorknobs. I huffed. Didn't quite fit to the rest of this... whatever it was. The woman knocked on the door and a raspy deep voice answered:'What's the matter?' This voice sent shivers down my spine and I shrugged. 'Interesting, Satan has a cockney accent. Pluspoint though...', I joked but I was really scared what would happen to me now. 'We have a case 88, boss.', the woman said and seemed to be a bit excited. 'Well, come in dear.' She opened the door and we stepped into what looked like an office. In the center of the room was a big antique desk, all over it were papers and documents and in front of it were twoseats in baroque style. It looked like the office of my moms psychologist. Behind the desk there sat a middle aged man with brown, short hair, pale skin and deep set eyes. He was wearing a expensif looking suit which was all in black. In his right hand he held a glass of whiskey, with the other hand he first gestured towards me, then towars one of the seats. " Sit down, darling.', he said in a smooth tone but I heard that it was meant to be command. I did as I was told. The man appeared to be slightly intimidating. Ok I'm lying he appeared very intimidating.

When I sat down he reached over the desk and held his hand in front of me. I shook it and he said:'The name's Crowley, King of Hell. Nice to meet you, dear.' 'Hello Mister Crowley, My name is Kit Devore... former artist and now... dead. I guess it's nice to meet you too.' The hotness of his hand lingered over my arm even after he shook my hand. THat was kind of strange to me. I never liked skin contact but this time it was appealing.I thought that this was the effect that the king of hell had on people. ' Now, I heard you are a case 88. I don't suppose you know what that means, no? Interesting thing with case 88, it means that you are aware of yourself and of where you are. Usually people who go to hell don't know about this. They are just empty souls. The last time a case 88 happened was, well that was me. You are no soul, after you died you went straight to the demon section of this let's say company. Normally souls have to be tortured to become a demon but it appears to me that you already were some kind of demon in your living days.' With every word my eyes got bigger. I couldn't believe what this man said. I am a demon now. But what, why I never did anything evil, I thought. I never killed anyone. It seemed that Crowley could read my thoughts, because he started laughing out loud:' Oh no no, there are seven deadly sins, not only one, my dear darling.' I was overwhelmed by the whole situation, so fumbled in my pockets for a pack of cigarettes. But I stopped:' Can I... am I allowed to have a smoke?', I asked and he started chuckling again:' You are indeed unusual, kitten. Yes, of course.'

I whipped out a cigarette and... I didn't have alighter on me. " Here take mine', Crowley said and snapped with his finger. A flame appeared on his fingertips and I lit the cigarette on it. "That was amazing! Now that I am a demon... Can I do the same?', I asked during I blowed out smoke. " Well, this skill requires a bit of exercise but, yes. Now back to the topic: I want you to work for me. Business needs a lift and you seem to be the perfect woman for the job I have for you. Since I am no longer able to take care of the Crossroads business, I want you to step in my shoes.”, he explains playing around with the flames on his fingertips. “Wait a minute... Crossroads? You mean like Crossroads deals and all that? Is this a real thing?”, I said surprised and kind of excited. This whole 'being a case 88 thing' was really exciting to me. I never felt like something special and now I was here, in hell, being a special demon.” Yes, kitten. Everything you ever heard of is real.Now, let's move on to your first deal. You are not the only crossroads demon, but you are going to make the more important deals, since you are my student. A real big fish at the moment is a woman called Carla Smith. Unhappy marriage blah blah, now she wants to sell her soul for Us killing her oh so hated husband and his mistress. Now about the process of deal making, It's not that hard but there are some things you should know. First: You have to negotiate the terms of the deal. Her wish and what we get in return, which is usually her soul in 10 years after the deal was made. After you're done with that, the deal is sealed with a kiss on the mouth, doesn't have to be one with tongue.', he said after I looked at him in shock.'Try to be as nice as possible, but don't be too soft. And watch out for demonhunters and demontraps. If something like that occurs, please send a message to me.' ' How am I going to do that?'

'Look in your pockets.' I did and found a black smartphone.'My number is saved in the phonebook. But it's not too hard to remember anyway.', he looked towards a swatch on his wrist: 'Oh my, my already that late. Now kitten, business calls. For me and you. You are going to be summoned in a few moments, I suppose. Now have fun.', he said and made a waving gesture towards the door. ' Goodbye, Crowley.', I mumbled before I left the office. After I closed the door behind me, I took a deep breath. Oh my gosh. My knees felt weak and my pulse was faster than normal. I didn't know if Crowley had that effect on everyone but I was worried because my body reacted in an inappropriate way to the king of hell. I had this tingly sensation deep in my stomach everytime he looked at me. I just hoped that I didn't have a crush on my boss. The fucking King of Hell.

 

 


	2. Deal-Making

Chapter 2: Deal-making

I just lit the third cigarette since I came into hell when suddenly a weird feeling came to my bones. It kind of tickled.And then I found myself standing on a crossroad, cigarette still in my hand. In front of me, there stood a petite, brown haired woman. Her face was a bit too long and her lips were pressed together. “ Hello Carla, I guess. What can I do for you?”, I said and tried to appear confident. I took a step towards the woman. Even though she was petite, she still was a bit taller than me. “I'm here to make a deal with you... miss.” “ Miss Devore. Yes I am aware of that. Please, what exactly do you want?”, I smiled at her but she just looked to the floor. “I want you to kill my husband, and this dirty slut of a woman who fucks him. He broke my heart. And the only good thing he can do to me is the money after he's dead.”, she said between her teeth. “Any preferences for his death?” “ I want it to be as painful as possible. I know he's afraid of fire. Please let him burn from inside out.”, she said and I could see tears of anger coming out of her eyes. I elegantly ignored this. “Lovely.”, I answered ”Now that we are done with the terms, we should talk about the price you must pay. 10 years from today and your soul belongs to us. Do we have a deal?” “I'm aware of the price, Miss Devore. I'm looking forward to seeing this motherfucker in hell. For sealing the deal is a kiss requiered, isn't it?”, she said and I really could see the bitterness in her face. “ Indeed. Then let's seal the deal, shall we?”, I took a few steps forward and touched the womans face with my hand. She closed her eyes and I turned my head a bit left. Then our lips touched. After a short peck I took a step back. “That's it. See you in ten years.”, I then snapped with my finger as I had Crowley seen doing this and indeed, I found myself back in hell. I had completely forgotten about the cigarette, which was now burned down. I heard a clap behind me and turned around. There was Crowley, still sitting behind his desk. “What...I'm sorry I just came in...I don't know why...”, I said but he just laughed:” It's all about exercising, darling and you did pretty well up there. Congratulations my dear kitten, you just made your first deal. But let's not stop here. Since you are my follower on the crossroads path, I want to give you lessons in multiple subjects. But not today. I'll send someone to show you you're room.I'll see you tomorrow in our first lesson. Bye, kitten.” “Goodbye, boss.”, I said and made my way out of the door.

 

Outside was a short black haired man already waitng for me: “ Hey, Kit right?”, he said and I nodded,” Follow me. You have one of the best rooms around here. My name is Jason, by the way.” I let out a short “Hi” and then followed him. We went through some corridors and after a short walk we arrived at a black door. “ There we already are. I would straight go to sleep when I was you. The screams get very loud at this time because the boss has his fun time at this hour.”, he proposed and I gave him a confused look but then I understood:'Ah torture and stuff I see...Well G'night Jason.”I then opened the door and stepped into my room. “Night.”,the demon answered and closed the door behind me. My room was not completely different to the luxirious office of Crowley. The walls were painted in a dark red and in the middle of the room stood a large queensized, black bed with black satin sheets. “Damn.”, I whispered when I saw the paintings on the walls. They were paintings of tortured people, their eyes wide in horror. I don't know why but I always liked this sort of art.On the left side of the room was another door which lead into a bathroom and on the left side was a cupboard with some clothes in it. They looked like Crowley had choosen them, which made my stomach flutter in excitement. I pulled out a black babydoll dress and went to the bathroom. I took a fast shower and then put on the babydoll. It was a bit tight around my hips and thighs. I looked into the mirror and... I looked like shit. My black hair fell flat and my dark circles were worse then ever. “Holy damn shit.”, I said to myself,”How can someone even look at me.” I looked through a small shelf and found, to my surprise, a whole bunch of make up. “I think I'm starting to like it here.”, I said and smiled to myself. 'Tomorrow', I thought,'I'm going to wear make up. I can't have a lesson with Crowley when I look like THAT.' I couldn't sleep because after I layed down into bed, the screams started. It sounded horrifying and the walls were so thin I even could here the harsh breathing of the tortured man. But then I heard another sound. It was Crowley's voice. I couldn't really hear what he said but the sound of his voice made me tingly between my thighs. I hadn't had sex in years because I was always busy painting. I really wanted my paintings to become famous. Not myself but, them. But now it didn't matter anymore.I let my hand wander between my thighs, concentrating on the raspy voice of my new boss. Soon the screams of the tortured man turned into screams of pleasure in my imagination. I imagined me, writhing under Crowley. His hands everywhere over my body and his mouth on mine. I could nearly feel his tongue on my skin, between my thighs, eating me out. I rubbed over my clit with fastened breathing. My finger dipping into me. I was dripping wet and I was just turned on more when Crowley started shouting in anger. I wasn't sure if it was just my new demonic libido, but I've never been turned on like this only by a voice. When Crowley's shouts got louder and more furious, I was over the edge. “Holy shit.”, I whimpered and a silent 'Crowley' escaped my mouth when I came. After my orgasm, I felt very tired and the satin sheets were comfortably wrapped around me. The screams were gone now and I fell into a deep sleep.

 

I don't know how long I had slept but I was woken up by a knock on my door.I was a bit grumpy because I was sure it wasn't time to get up yet but I rolled myself out of bed and went to the door. When I opened it, Jason was standing in front of me. “What's the matter, Jason?”, I asked and he looked at me in a strange way. “I heard strange noises out of your room. Just wanted to check if everything was allright...” “Ahm, I guess... I did not hear anything... Weird.”, I answered and looked around in my room. There was nothing. “ Mhh... okay I guess. Get back to sleep. I'm going to wake you up in three hours.” “Okay then. Bye.”, I murmured and closed the door without waiting for an answer. I was craving for a cigarette so I looked through my pockets, but the pack was empty. “Oh for fucks sake.”, I grumbled. I was sure that I was able to get a cigarette around here. Because, seriously, this was hell. So I decided to put on a black bathrobe I found in the cupboard and went outside of my room on the hunt for a cig.

 

The corridor was dark and I was grateful that I found a lighter in my room. I stumbled through some floors. After what felt like an eternity, I found a door were light came through the door slit and muffled music could be heard. It sounded like Nancy Sinatra, which I really appreciated after this elevator music in the waiting queue. I decided to be bold and knocked three times. I was shocked when I recognized the voice that answered. It was Crowley's! “What's the problem now, Jason! I know about the escaped hellhounds!” “It's... me, Kit... I'm sorry I didn't know this was your room I really didn't mean to interrupt you... I'm just going.”, I stuttered but before I could turn around and go away the door was opened and a black satin pyjama wearing King of Hell opened the door. I felt like a teenager and not a 33 year old demon when my heart started to beat way too fast. “Oh Kitten, it's you. I'm sorry that I was so harsh but I thought you were Jason... that brat has been bugging me for hours. So, how can I help you?” His voice sounded like velvet and I nearly forgot to answer:' Oh... ahm... I was looking for a cigarette... I have no more left and Jason woke me up and I am craving for one you know...So I just wanted to ask if you had one for me.” “ That bugger really has no decency ... Well but I have, so please come in. Fancy a fag, chat and a drink? “, he asked and cocked his head a bit. I nodded and went in. This room looked a bit like mine but was way bigger and the bed was kingsized. It seemed like he hadn't slept yet because the sheets looked untouched.”Don't be so shy. Sit down already.”, the older demon said and I seated myself on an old canape that was standing in front of a fireplace in the corner. Crowley sat next to me and with a gesture of his hand two glasses of what seemed to be whiskey or scotch appeared on table.” Here take one.”, he said and held a package of cigarettes in front of my face. “ Thank you Crowley. Really.And this time I even have a lighter.”, I joked and he laughed. I took one cigarette and dragged it into my mouth.

We talked a while about hell, and crossroads deals when at some point the subject of why I was here came up. “Hey, Crowley we just talked about me. What about you? Why are you here?”, I asked a bit unsure if it was appropriate. “Well darling, I must admit that I was quite the womanizer and drinker, back in my human days and one day I heard of someone who sold his soul in a crossroads deal. I was naive and stupid, so I made my way to make one too... I sold my soul for three inches more below the waist. Thought it would make my life extra fun. Well, it did, but after ten years I was dragged down here from a very hungry hellhound.” I wasn't sure how to react to that. It really took hard self control to not laugh out loud. The King of Hell had sold his soul for a bigger dick. After a few seconds I said: ”Okayyy... But at least you are the king down here. It's a pretty nice job, innit?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)
> 
> Btw: I'm not a native speaker and please forgive me for some weird typos or grammar mistakes...^^


End file.
